Memories of Childhood
by MajesticStallionJean
Summary: Kankuro is graduating this year and after being asked what his most memorable moment was over the years, it had to have been when Kiba and Shikamaru kissed when they were younger. Shikamaru desperately tried to forget that but Kiba never did...what is gonna happen when Kiba kisses him again? WARNING YAOI ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my room with my two friends Kiba and Kankuro we sit there in a bored silence doing our own thing.

"I'm BOOOORREED!" Kiba groans as he rolls on the floor randomly.

"You're not the only one, hey Shikamaru, got anything fun to do in this house?" Kankuro asked with a bit or cockiness behind it.

"Well I kept telling you guys' coming to my house was going to be a bore...yet you two don't listen to me." I sigh.

"I listen...my mom just didn't want Kankuro harassing the dogs again." Kiba said rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"How come on you have to admit that was fun!" Kankuro joked as he stood up.

"Why don't we play a game or something?" Kankuro suggested as we look to the taller boy.

"Like what?" Kiba asked sitting next to me.

"Hmmm...how about...hmmm..." Kankuro thought as he paced the room.

"How about the game bets&deals?" Kankuro suggested as we look at him confused.

"How do you play?" I asked slightly interested.

"Well you have to challenge someone to do something and whoever wins the challenge gets to make there opponent do anything they ask." Kankuro explains with excitement.

"Sounds kind of troublesome don't you think?" I ask as Kiba jumps up.

"I think it sounds fun! Come on Shikamaru play it with us!

I look at the two boys only imagining what trouble we could get into and pushed it aside.

"Fine, whatever." I say as i sit up and watch the two boys sit next to me in a circle.

"Alright I will go first." Kankuro announced as he pointed to me.

"I challenge you to an arm wrestle and whoever wins picks the other's punishment." I look at Kankuro already knowing he would win, not only because he was older and stronger but his damn determination to be better than most people would also make his victory more obvious.

"Ugh...fine." I say as we both lay down on our stomachs and held out our right arms in the position for an arm wrestle; we locked hands and turned to Kiba.

"Alright...ready...SET...GO!" Kiba yelled as both me and Kankuro gave all force into our arms. We stayed at a mutual stance until my arms start to become tired and Kankuro's arm began to push down on mine until it hit the floor with a thump.

"HAHA WINNER!" He said as he sat up and i just look at him still lying on the ground.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want me to do?" I say rolling to lie on my back as i look up to the ceiling.

"I don't know...hmmm what be entertaining for me?" I heard silence for a moment and then i heard a bit of chuckling.

"Oh god what now." I said sighing and i heard whispering and then I heard Kiba yell.

"NO! HOW AM I INVOLVED?" I sit up slightly and turn toward the two.

"What?" I asked and I saw Kiba look to Kankuro and shove him.

"That's just mean!" He says and Kankuro chuckles.

"Hey it was a deal! We all know he won't do it willingly so do it for him." Kankuro teases Kiba and he frowns.

"Umm...can I ask what it is that i have to take part in?" I ask as I sit up on my knees.

"Just do it, it won't be bad and trust me i bet it won't kill your pride to much." Kankuro pushes Kiba and he groans and crawls over to me and leans into my ear and whispers.

"Don't kill me okay?" He said as I brought his face away from my ear only to come back near my face and lay a quick small kiss on my lips before scooting away red and embarrassed.

My mouth just dropped as my hand covered it.

"Y-you just KISSED ME!" My eyes widened and fall back off my knees and scoot to the wall of my room.

"HAHAH!" Kankuro laughed as he clapped his hands.

"I didn't think you would actually do it man!" he laughed.

That was the last thing of it...we never spoke of it again...until now.

I look at my shoes while i feel the cool wind hit the back of my neck as I wait for the school bus. High school...I'm going back to it...for the 3rd time. Yes my name is Shikamaru Nara and I am junior at konoha high school. I look up to see if the bus was near, seeing that my guess was wrong i hang my head again to look back at my shoes until I feel a hand come to my back.

"Hey BRO!" i hear a familiar voice laugh as I turn to see my friend Kiba Inuzuka, Junior.

"Hey Kiba." I chuckle as I slip my hands into my pockets.

"Did you see Kankuro on your way here?" I ask him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but Temari and him were arguing about Gaara again...Apparently Gaara is refusing to go to school and Temari and Kankuro are getting the back-hand of it." He said as he hopped up and down a few times.

"So how is your girlfriend doing?" I asked Kiba and he laughed.

"Nah we broke up, she was cheating on me this time." He laughed as if it didn't bother him, then again he has had more girlfriends than my fingers and toes could count, one time he cheated on one...but he didn't hold it against him, he also felt really bad so we let it go.

"Ah, i see and no chicks are after you this time?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Not that I know of." he laughed and I chuckled with him. He was considered a player, and a cocky one at that. I was always trying to look out for him...but Kankuro kept insisting on the girl friends...sometimes I wish i had more authority, but hey whatever.

"Hey guys." I heard a voice huffing and puffing behind us.

"Hey man, where are your siblings?" Kiba asked as we both turned to see our friend Kankuro, Senior.

"Well Temari was going to call Gaara in sick, we couldn't pursue him, i will try harder tonight but i couldn't miss the bus if Temari was going to keep the car for the day." He groaned obviously annoyed.

"That sucks, good thing my older sister is out of the house and in college, but i remember when she embarrassed be in freshman year the first day of school...ugh that was horrible." Kiba shivered as he gave a sour face.

That was a memorable day, Hanna brought Kiba up to the front of the first day of school assembly, and announced that Kiba was a sad, lonely pup who only needs a girl to love...funny but so mean.

"Jeez I'm glad I don't have any siblings." I laughed as Kankuro grabbed me in a head lock.

"That's what I am for!" He joked as I slipped out of his hands.

"Very funny." I joke as we soon see the bus turn around the street corner. We hop on and ride our way to school.

We arrive at the school and walk into the commons and look at all the new freshman and all the more familiar faces of the kids that had gone to school the previous year.

The day went on as a normal first day, boring and just a start to the New Year. Lunch finally came around and after grabbing our lunches from the long, crowded lines we sat on a table more off to the side of the lunch room.

"Hey Kankuro, I got a question." Kiba asked as Kankuro finished stuffing his face with French fries.

"hm?" He asked as he wiped his face on the nearest napkin.

"Since you're a senior this year, out of all the years you have known us, what was the most memorable moment with us?" Kiba asked casually. Kankuro looked off into the distance for a moment or two and then back to us.

It's got to be when we were in 7th grade and we had all gone to Shikamaru's house and we played that one bet&deal game and after beating Shikamaru in an arm wrestle I made you two kiss." Kankuro chuckled. I stopped eating and in fact dropped my burger on to my tray with a blank stare. I had tried desperately hard to wash that from my memory, and when i finally did only a few years later the statement is brought back up...that kiss.

Kankuro looked at me looking a bit concerned as I just sat there, stuck in thought and flashbacks, though it was a small kiss, it was my first and last one.

"Shika?" Kankuro asked as he shook my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked with the same expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I just sat there.

"I don't know." I said as I gave a small glance to Kiba, who's head was turned toward mine, checking to see if i was okay, not even phased by the statement, had he never forgotten it? Or was he just so cool with it?

"Shikamaru, Hey." Kiba said as he touched my shoulder and I felt my body heat up.

"I...will be right back..." I said as I stand up and make my way to the restroom.

I walk into the room and look at myself in the mirror, my face was drained of color and my eyes were wide...it looked as if i was almost shaking.

I lifted my hands to see that they were.

"What the hell?" I ask myself and look back into the mirror before bending down to rinse my face with cold water. As I wipe my damp face I hear footsteps, I bring the paper towel from my face to see Kiba and I look away quickly.

"Hey, it's okay if you still feel weird about it." Kiba said as he leaned against the tile wall.

"How can you be so calm...?" I ask him and he looks to me, me being the most calm one in the group, I'm guessing the question was kind of Ironic.

"The thing is I didn't really mind kissing you then, we were like...12." He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"It's just...You were my first kiss and so I was so surprised and I felt like I looked stupid and well...we are both guys." I said as I throw away the paper towel.

"I know, and I have gone through enough relationships to know how stupid someone can feel at the moment..." He said as he stood next to me looking into the mirrors.

"But you haven't and so I'm sorry..." He said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked and he looked at me.

"For making you feel uncomfortable and stupid..." He said as I looked at me.

"Well it was a long time ago...none of us had really realized the stupidity behind that move." I said as Kiba looked down and back to the mirrors.

"Shikamaru?" I heard his voice get quieter.

"hm?" I asked.

"What if it wasn't a stupid move...what if that stupid move meant something?" He asked as he looked at me from the side of his eye.

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly confused on what he was asking.

He turned to me before turning myself toward him.

"People who make stupid mistakes usually learning from them, but you know me; I'm as stupid as they come." He chuckled before lifting his right hand to my cheek and around the top of my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

He puts his other hand around my waist. He pulls me into him and his lips press firmly to mine. My eyes widen and after the feeling of shock, I push away slightly confused and stunned. I fall to the ground and lean up against the tile wall.

"Shikamaru, I-"

"I just need to be alone right now..." I said as he nods and walks out realizing his mistake, he walks out and i soon hear footsteps that sounded like swiftly moving feet... He ran away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day had ended quickly and I couldn't wait to get home...today had been too much for the first day back from summer. I wait at the bus stop outside of the school after everyone had been let out. I look around a little bit seeing Kankuro running to me. He soon makes it next to me.

"Okay what happened when you left the lunch table?" Kankuro asked and I looked to him looking slightly guilty.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Kankuro crossed his arms.

"Okay, Kiba went storming out of the school and went home saying that he felt sick." Kankuro said and my eyes slightly widen.

"I'm not sure we were talking and he then said he didn't feel well and he went storming out." I lied trying not to make it look to obvious.

"I'm sorry about mentioning that thing." He said looking a little less worried.

"No problem, just forget about it..." I said thinking back to earlier that day in the bathroom.

"Why did you get so white? It was in the past, I mean Kiba also could have chickened out back then, Why he didn't I don't know." Kankuro shrugged and i look to him confused.

"Wait, i thought you made him do it?" I asked looking at the taller boy.

"No, when I was whispering in his ear that he could chicken out...but i also told him to just man up and do it." Kankuro chuckled and I turn away.

"Oh..." I say as we see the bus pull up and we hop on.

As we sit on the bus Kankuro sits next to me, it was weird because Kiba had always sat next to me while Kankuro peered behind us in the seat behind us.

"Ha, this is the first time I have gotten to sit next to on the bus in a long time." Kankuro laughed as he turned toward me his arm on the back of the seat and peering around the bus.

"Yeah..." I say as my mind is still stuck in thought.

"Kiba would never let me; he said he would fight me for the spot, so i just let him have it." When Kankuro said that, it caught my attention.

"You mean Kiba wouldn't let you sit by me? Why?" I asked looking very confused.

"He wanted to sit by you, I don't know maybe you should ask him, we are coming to his stop here in a few minutes maybe you can stop by and ask how he is feeling." Kankuro suggested and i gulp nervously.

"Yeah, i should do that." I say hesitantly.

"Hey what's up, you look like you have seen a ghost." Kankuro joked as the bus stopped at Kiba's usually stop so kids could get off; i waved to Kankuro and stepped of the bus. I start walking toward Kiba's house when i start to get this churning feeling in my stomach, a nervous feeling. I continue to his house and as I see it I walk down the entry way and slowly lift my hand to knock on the door. After a few moments of hesitation I knock at the door. I listen and hear foot steps behind the door, a click and then the door swung open.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Are you here to check on Kiba?" Kiba's mother Tsume answers with a smile.

"Yeah, he seemed a little worn out today." I smiled back casually.

"Oh well what a nice friend, you can just go on up he should be in his room, are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked as I walked in the door.

"Oh you don't have to go through the trouble, I am just stopping by." I smile as she lets me pass.

"Well if you change your mind i will make extras." She said as I walk up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Inuzuka." I say as I climb up the stairs.

I make it to the top of the stair case and walk down the hall to Kiba's room and lift my hand to knock at the door but I stop... I hesitate and then knock before I hear his voice.

"Come in." I hear his voice and my chest was pounding, I slowly push the door open and Kiba lifts his eyes to see who is was and his eyes widen.

"Hey..." I say as he sits up on his bed.

"Hey, close the door." He said as he swings his feet off the side of the bed.

"So, you went home sick..." I said and Kiba looked at me like it was a stupid question.

"Yeah." He said as he stands up and walks over to his closed curtains and opens them letting in some light.

"Did you leave because of me?" I asked him and he turned around looking at me and then to his hands.

"No...well kind of...I just didn't want the rest of the day to be awkward for you so I asked if i could go home." He shrugged as he crossed his arms and looked at me; I set my back pack down and look to him.

"I...have a question, two actually." I said as I look to the side of the room like I had never been there before.

"If it's why I kissed you, I don't know." He said and I look to him again and the rub the back of my neck.

"Well i guess there were three questions." I said and Kiba looked to me before sitting back on his bed.

"Well what are the other two then." He asked and I swing my arms nervously.

"Well, Kankuro and i were talking about what we talked about during lunch and he said that when we were younger you could have rejected to the deal to kiss me but you didn't." I said and he looks to me with a concerned look on his face.

"He told you about that?" Kiba said standing up again a little embarrassed.

"Yeah...he also told me that you said you fight him to sit next to me on the bus, and that is why you always sit next to me." I said looking around the room nervously. I then look to him again and his face was red and his eyes were widened slightly.

"So what is your question then." he asked turning around and i could see his fingers tap at the side of his leg, something he always did when he was guilty of something.

"Why?" I asked as he slightly turns his head to me and breathes in deeply before letting it out.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked and I scrunch my brow.

"But i came to talk now." I said and he turns toward me and rubs his hands together and continued.

"How about you and I go and hang out at a fast food restaurant and then afterwards I'll tell you, on Friday, how about it?" He asked and I look at him a little curious.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said before walking out.

The week had gone by painfully slow as my curiosity bugged me. It was finally Friday and the school day was to a near end and my anxiousness was distracting me. It was finally 3 o'clock and we got let out of school. I walk out of the school and see Kiba waiting by our school's flag pool. I walk up to the flag pool casually and Kiba smiles.

"Should we go?" He asked and I nod following him to his sister's old car he was given only a few days ago.

"I like the car; it's black, very nice." I compliment him and he smiles and we climb in the car. He starts it and we drive out of the parking lot and to a fast food restaurant.

As we sat at the fast-food place we talked for a good 4 hours, just as friends. We ate and laughed about random things and it was a good night. As we left the restaurant it was a bit dark.

"Hey we are stopping at a gas station quick 'kay?" He says and I nod starting to think more and more about his answer to my questions earlier that week.

We stop at the gas station and Kiba starts to fill the tank, he runs into the gas station and comes out a few minutes later with two beverages and some packs of gum. He takes out the pump, pays and then climbs back into the car.

"Here." He said as he handed me a drink and took out his few packs of gum.

"Stick these in the glove box for me why don't you." He asked before taking a piece of gum himself.

"You can have one if you want." he suggests so i take one and stick the rest in the glove box.

We drive off and make our way to an open empty park.

"What are we doing here?" I ask and Kiba parks the car and then turns to me.

"You want my answer don't you?" He asked and my chest pounds as his statement caught my attention.

"Yeah, I do." I said and a Kiba turn back to face the wheel and then pulls the lever on his car seat and the chair goes down.

As he lays there he looks up to the ceiling of his car.

"Join me why don't you?" He said as I too lean my chair back and look at the ceiling.

"Alright, so i guess you are probably wondering why I brought you out to this park." He asked and I glance at him slightly.

"Yeah, a bit." I say and he sighs.

"After that day I kissed you when we were in 7th grade I came here to think about what i did, and why i didn't reject the deal." He starts as I begin to feel my insides become excited, for what reason, i wasn't sure.

"I guess I did what I did because i wanted too." He said and I turn to him.

"What?" I ask him and his face was in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I wanted to kiss you, and i didn't ever regret doing it either, even if i have had a bunch of girlfriends, none of them had made me feel so...good during the kisses that i had shared with each of them...it just wasn't the same." He said and I lay back down to look at the ceiling of the car.

"That is why I always wanted to be next to you on the bus, I wanted to be close to you...it sounds weird and very cliché, but it's the truth." He said and I try hard to think about everything he said, I just sit there seeing how dark it had gotten.

"How did you feel after the kiss?" He asked and I froze. How did I feel? I felt confused, embarrassed, and unsure of myself.

"I felt...different." was the only way i could explain it.

"Shikamaru get out of the car for a sec." He asked as we both sat up and got out of the car, I could hear the quietness and the wind blowing on us.

"Come here." He asked and I walk around to the other side of the car.

"You felt different when I kissed you, how so?" He asked me and I look at him confused.

"I just felt...like...I don't know, i just felt different." I said and he looked at me dead in the eye.

"Shikamaru, kiss me." He asked and my eyes widen and he grabs the sleeves of my shirt and pulls me toward him.

"Kiss me." He asked again and I am frozen.

"We aren't leaving here until you do." He said as he continued to look me in the eyes.

"B-but why?" I asked my hands shaking.

"Just kiss me and you will find out." He said as he brought his hand up to my hair and took out my hair so that is sat at my shoulders. He took off his sweat shirt that he only had a red t-shirt on.

"But, I've never kissed anyone before." I said and Kiba chuckled.

"You and I have kissed twice before, do i not count?" He asked jokingly.

"No, it's just that you have always been the one to kiss me." I said nervously.

"That is why i want you to kiss me, approach me like you would kiss the person you would want to date." He said as I look at him, he brought his arms to my chest, letting them sliding down the sides of my body giving me goose bumps.

"The sooner you do it the sooner it will be over.' He said as he got closer to me and brought his face near me.

"All you got to do is lean forward." He breathed. "You can kiss me however you want." He said as he brought his hands up to my collar bone and slides them up and behind my neck and then back to my collar bone.

"Or do you need a little push." He gave a soft smile as he brought his face to my open neck and kissed it lightly before switching to the other side.

My body began to shiver from the feeling, I didn't want him to stop, but I started to become even more nervous, he was my friend, my GUY friend, and he was asking me to kiss him.

"Kiba." I say as he brings his head back up to mine.

"hmm?" He asked me and as i looked at his face i realized how dark it was.

"I will kiss you." I said nervously and i could see in the darkness his grin and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm ready when you are." He whispered and i look to him before bringing my hands to his sides pulling him in slightly as i lean my face to his. I slightly tilt my head and pause.

"Kiba?" I ask.

"Yes?" he asked in a soft tone.

"What will happen if i kiss you?" I say and he brought his hands around my neck.

"I guess we will see? It's all up to you." He said and i hold him more firmly. I finally, yet slowly press my lips to his. His hands traveled up my neck to ravel his hands in my hair. He presses his lips more to mine and I can her him sigh into the kiss. His lips slightly trade in and out with each other. After a few moments he lifted his lips off mine.

"How was it?" He asked as he brought one of his hands to graze his thumb on my lips gently.

"It...Was nice." I confess still a little nervous.

"Can we continue?" He asked and I look to him for a few moments before answering.

"..I guess..." I say and he smiles before pressing his lips to mine once again. This time he lets his tongue lick my lower lip. I tense up and he notices, he lifts his lips off of mine but continues to hold my face near his.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He said and I do something brave and bring his hips toward me and he gasps softly.

"We can, I'm fine with it." I say with a little shakiness behind it still trying to calm myself.

"'kay." He said and brings his hand to my face and brings my face toward his again, this time as he grazed his tongue on my lower lip, I let my tongue slide in between his lips , it felt odd at first, the feeling of someone else's tongue on your own was a bit different but we continued on anyway. We let our tongues graze each other's and let the kissing go on. I soon started getting really hot; our breath hit each other's faces as we exchange our tongues and lips. I soon felt his cold hands graze up my shirt and i jump. He let the kiss go and looked to me.

"Sorry." he said as he looked down and brought his hands to the side of my bare stomach. He grazed if for a while and then looked back at me before stopping.

"Sorry, we should go." He apologized again and he turns to his car and opens the door. I stand there in a little bit of a stunned shock.

"You coming?" he asked and I nod before getting in the car


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We both open our car doors and climb inside the vehicle. We sit there for a moment in silence as you can hear heavy breathing. Kiba soon starts the car and drives out of the park's parking lot and he begins to drive me home.

The drive home was slightly awkward, nothing was said but there was a small sense of nervousness in the air. I glance to Kiba as he looks out to the road in front of him, I take my hairband and tie it up in a ponytail and I can feel Kiba look at me for only a moment. As I drop my hands onto my lap, I feel a little odd, like something had just happened to our friendship.

After a few more minutes in silence we reached my address and Kiba drove into the parking lot and stopped the car.

"I guess I should say "have a good night"'." Kiba said as he looked toward me slightly.

"Yeah, you too." I said as I start to unbuckle my seat belt and grab for the door handle. As i open the door Kiba grabs my hand.

"Can I give you one more kiss?" He asked and I looked at him a bit oddly.

"uhh, i guess." I said as I closed the door and turned toward him.

"Go ahead." I say as I see Kiba lean forward and kiss me tenderly on my lips for a good 10 seconds before pulling away.

"See yah..." He said as he gave a shy smile and turned back toward the driving wheel.

"See yah..." I say as I step out of the car and walk to my front door and open it. I walk inside and hear Kiba's car drive away.

"Oh my god what did i just do!" I say to myself as I fall back on the front door and slink to the floor as I hold my hands to my face in shame.

The sun of a Saturday morning kept me from sleeping in any later than 9:15am. I didn't want to move I didn't want to show my face from underneath my black comforter, I felt shitty.

I could hear my mother's footsteps and my father's voice saying good bye to her as I hear my mother shut the door to go to work, my father would be leaving soon too...then I could die in my own embarrassment without interruption. I soon start to here footsteps climbing up the stairs figuring my father was coming in to say good bye.

I quickly shut my eyes and pretend to sleep so I wouldn't have to engage in a conversation that I didn't want to start to begin with.

I hear my door open and my father walk inside.

"I know your not asleep you look to obvious." My father said as I slowly open my eyes and sigh.

"So how was hanging out with Kiba yesterday?" I father asked and I felt my face heat up.

"It was fine, we just went out to eat and then kind of chilled out at a park, nothing super spectacular just to friends hanging out." I say a little to descriptively.

"I see, well I'm glad you had a good time, I'm going to head out to work so I just came up to say bye and that the house is to yourself today." He smiled as he patted me on the shoulder before walking out.

"Thanks dad, have a good day at work." I say as he says his goodbye and i hear him close the door behind him.

Silence...the house was quiet. I lifted my feet of the bed and hung them off the side. I stand up and stretch before walking down stairs to get some breakfast. After making and enjoying my meal I sit in my living room...bored...like usual. I wanted to invite someone over but it would be to awkward to have either Kankuro or Kiba over...Kiba having made out with the other night, and Kankuro for keeping the secret of doing that with Kiba...It sucks.

"Why don't I ask both of them to come over..." I thought, maybe if i wasn't alone with either one of them and had them both over, no questions would be asked and no uncomfortable feeling to be by either of them. So i texted both of them to come over. I sat up and walked up stairs to take a shower. After a good long shower I walk into my room to get dressed, and soon hear the doorbell. I run down stairs with only a pair of baggy jeans on and my hair still wet from the shower, i open the door to see Kankuro.

"Hey Bro! What's happening." Kankuro laughed as I gave him and high five and he walked in.

"Not much, Kiba will be here in a bit so grab whatever food you want from my kitchen, I'm going to go grab a shirt and dry my hair, just let him in when he gets here." I say as I trot up the stairs and walk into my room.

After drying my hair and slipping on a shirt I hear the doorbell again and I run back down the stairs seeing Kankuro sitting on my couch with a bunch of food ready to eat.

I open the door and see Kiba standing there casually.

"Hey Shikamaru." He says as I Open the door, I let him in and try to subside the awkward feeling of being in each other's presence. I walk in after Kiba ruffling my hair, for I didn't even try to put it up, we sat on the couch talking like friends, it was like nothing ever happened it was nice.

As we talk we begin to think of funny games we did as a child.

"hey, we should play bets&deals." Kankuro smiled and Kiba's and my face heat up.

"This was the last place we played it too." Kankuro joked as he looked to the both of us.

"Come on Shika, you and I are going to the same challenge, Arm wrestling." He joked as he laid down on the ground and I pause...I finally lay down in front of him and hold out my arm and lock hand with him. As we get ready i see Kiba at the corner of my eye sitting there uncomfortably.

"Alright Kiba, say when to go." Kankuro instructed and I got ready.

"Ready...set...GO!" Kiba said as Me and Kankuro battle with our arms for victory. Kankuro had become stronger and I could feel it on my forearm and biceps. I pushed and pressed as hard as I could but in the end, my arm gave out and he won.

"What do want me to do?" I sigh glancing at Kiba.

"Hmm, I'm not going to be extremely cruel like I was last time but I'm still going to be a little mean so; Kiba, Shikamaru, stand up."

We both did as instructed.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, You too are going to go into that closet." Kankuro pointed to my coat closet.

"And play seven minutes in heaven." I and Kiba jumped.

"THAT'S STILL INVOLVES THAT KIND OF...STUFF!" I say and Kankuro laughs.

"Hey at least I won't be watching and hey, you guys might not even do anything for all I know." Kankuro stated as me and Kiba glanced at each other.

"Do it or I will make up and even worse one." Kankuro threatened, Kiba and I glanced at each other once again before walking over to the closet.

"I will time it and tell you when to stop, Ill just be watching TV out hear so if you get a little loud I won't mind." Kankuro joked as we both scowled at him.

I let Kiba inside and I climb in after, the closet was surprisingly big but still couldn't hold two teenage boys comfortable sitting opposite each other, so at first we close the door and stand.

"Well...how do you want to sit?" I asked him and he sat down.

"Sit on my lap." He instructed at and I looked at him in the darkness of the closet.

"WHAT!" I whisper and he pulled at my shirt and he made me sit in his lap in a straddling position.

"We got seven minutes in here, so we might as well use them wisely." Kiba said as he brought his hands up to my face and pulled me into a kiss. I move my lips in and out with his as i hold myself up by letting my hands rest on Kiba's chest. Kiba continued kissing me but his hands traveled down toward my thighs and held my position on his lap. I could feel his fingers hold my leg very softly as our kissing advanced on to tongue and heavy breathing. I held my arms around his neck holding him closer to me, he soon broke the kiss and dove into the crease of my open neck and began to suck and nip at the skin tenderly, I gasped feeling the sensitive skin be taken over by a pair of powerful lips. I soon began to breath oddly heavy and a feeling of a churning sensation in my lower stomach was growing. I soon heard Kiba moan as he tightened his grip on my thigh and I gasped. He lifted his lips off of my neck and then pressed them to my own lips once again. The churning feeling was begun to increase as Kiba continued to touch and fondle my body. Kiba soon lifted my shirt like he did last night and began caressing the warm skin with his fingertips. He brought his lips down to my neck once again as he sucked on the skin. The closet had gotten warm and our breathing was noticeably louder. The churning had gotten worse and I soon began to feel slightly aroused and I knew we had to stop.

"Kiba..." I whisper and he lifts his head and looks to me.

"We need to stop." I say as I try to get off the boys lap but realize that this was the only way both of them could sit in the closet.

"Why?" Kiba asked his breathing very heavy.

"Because this could get into dangerous territory and we have like 5 minutes left...I think we should just rest until Kankuro says we are done." I say as I feel my face heat up.

"Alright..." He says sounding slightly disappointed that we had to stop. I start to stand up and Kiba gives off of a moan and quickly slaps his mouth shut with his hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he doesn't reply.

"Kiba?" I ask him and I could see this faint expression on the dark, it looked like embarrassment.

"Shikamaru, I have a problem, I think we went a little to far." Kiba said as he pulled me back down on his lap not wanting me to move, giving a small groan.

"why, what's wrong." I ask him and he hesitates before continuing.

"I've got an erection." He said and my eyes widen, I had given Kiba an erection... during a game of 7 minutes in heaven...and we would soon have to come out.

"What do I do?" Kiba whispered in a panic.

"I don't know!" I say as I sit on his lap knowing what I was sitting on.

"Kankuro is going to see and he is going to start asking questions! "Kiba whispered and i begin to grow a little red, I had never been in this type of situation before.

"Can i stand up?" I ask him and he nods his head and I stand up. I then help him stand up, but he was crouched over slightly, trying to hide his arousal.

"we have 4 minutes what do we do!" Kiba began to panic even more.

"well just take care of it i guess." I say not knowing what else to do.

"Not with you in here!" Kiba declined the activity. "That's embarrassing." He finished as he leaned up against the closet wall.

"I won't watch." I say and Kiba looks to me hesitantly.

"Guh...look away." He said and i turned around looking to the other closet wall. I heard some ruffling before it stopping and I heard a small groan.

I felt my face heat up and my body began shaking, the feeling of knowing your best friend was masturbating right behind you was not a feeling anyone should ever encounter. I hear small moans and I tense up. What should I do, just stand here? It was dark so even if i had looked at Kiba, I wouldn't be able to see much, but it was just the thought of seeing him gave me a bit of a nervous shiver. His breathing got heavy and i feel the churning in my stomach again.

"Shikamaru?" I heard Kiba's raspy voice that was full of what some would call lust.

I felt my fist clench and I answer.

"Yeah?" I answer and i felt his hand come to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he moaned and I turn slightly toward him.

"It's fine..." I say and he grabs my hand and turns me toward him, though it was dark i still felt my face heat up knowing that he was still touching himself as he looked at me.

"Can you keep kissing me, I know you need a distraction and maybe it will speed up the process." Kiba breathed. I felt my body shake as i lifted my hand to the side of his face, I pull him toward me and let our lips touch, I slowly slide my tongue in between his lips and he gave out a bit of a loud moan but I shoved him slightly telling him to be quiet. He straightened his body and I could hear his hand pumping his shaft while his other hand was holding on to my shoulder, his fists would clench on to my shirt every other motion and I would try to comfort him with my hand as i let it caress the side of his cheek. He soon began to give a lot of presser on my lips and I felt his fist clench very tightly. He then brought his lips away from mine and let his head hang by my chest.

"I'm close." I hear him breath as he moans softly to every one of his movements.

"Shikamaru..." I heard his voice whisper and i go completely red, he moaned my name while masturbating...and i was there to hear it.

"Shika-I..I'm-"

"One minute you guys!" I heard Kankuro say and it sounded like he was close to the door, I put my hand over Kiba's mouth to hush him.

"'Kay Thanks..." I say and I hear Kankuro chuckle immaturely as he walks away.

I felt Kiba's hot breath hit my hand as I hear him moan.

"I-i need to-" He shuddered and i realized he was at the peak of ejaculation.

I grab him and turn him around, I grab him from behind in a hug and i feel him gasp.

"go ahead." I whisper in his ear. He begins to moan very loudly so i put my hand over his mouth.

"Try to hold in noises." I said as I counted down the time in my head, 45 seconds.

Kiba gave out a small struggling moan and I hold on to him comforting him and he comes.

"Shikamaru..." Kiba says, his voice sounded exhausted and tired.

"Yeah?" I ask and he turns toward me while putting his member away.

"Will you be my first boyfriend?" He asks and as Kiba finishes the sentence the door flys open.

"You guys are done!" Kankuro smiled and looked at Kiba.

"Dude you look exhausted what's wrong?" Kankuro asked looking at Kiba.

"I'm Closter phobic." He lies as he walks of the closet and flops down on the couch.

I look to Kankuro and he does a double take, he then moves some of my hair and sees a red mark, he then moves my shirt down a little and sees another.

"DUDE YUO GUYS ACTUALLY DID IT!?" Kankuro yelled and Kiba shot up looking at me and my eyes were wide...Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ummm..." I hesitate and Kankuro looks to Kiba who looked like a dear in head lights.

"You guys actually kissed and shit?" He asked again and I look to him.

"Don't act surprised it was you challenge! We just went through with it!" Kiba shouted nervously.

"I said you didn't have to do anything!" Kankuro said and he looks back to me.

"These are hickies...HICKIES!" he said pushing my hair back. "That Kiba gave you..." Kankuro finished looking to Kiba.

I look at Kankuro frozen.

"So Kiba was your first kiss and your first hicky." Kankuro laughed and I turn a red.

"I am actually not very surprised." Kankuro said as he looked at us both.

"What?" i ask kind of confused.

"Well Kiba always wanting to be by you, i made you guys kiss, and well when i brought it up the other day you got all nervous about it." Kankuro concluded while he chuckled.

"Is there anything else that i should know?" Kankuro asked and I look to Kiba and he widened his eyes shaking his head no.

"I guess not." I say and Kankuro looks to Kiba suspiciously.

"What you shaking your head for?" Kankuro asked and Kiba started backing up.

"What else happened in there?" Kankuro teased Kiba until Kiba was pressed into a corner.

"I sure heard a bit of noise in there, i thought you guys were just fighting over space but i could be wrong since i know what happened in there." Kankuro began laughing.

"Nothing happened besides what you see on Shikamaru." Kiba lied as Kankuro backed away.

"Fine whatever, I'll find out later." He smiled as he sat on the couch.

"So Shikamaru, is Kiba a good kisser?" Kankuro teased me and I didn't know how to respond.

"Stop messing with him." Kiba said as he sat by Kankuro. I look at them and sat in-between them.

"Come on Shikamaru tell me, did it feel 'good'?" Kankuro joked as he put his arm around my head and neck.

"Leave him alone why don't you?" Kiba said as he changed the channel on the TV.

"Aww you worried he won't say yes?" Kankuro shagged up Kiba's hair.

"No, it's his own opinion." he said as he pretzel crossed his legs.

"Alright then Shikamaru, tell me was he good?" Kankuro smirked at me and I go red.

"I-i don't know I mean im not really the expert on kissing..." I say and turned toward Kiba smiling.

"Aww very cute, how about we put you too back in the closet and check to see?" Kankuro joked as he picked me up off the couch.

"Dude let go!" I say as he lets me go.

"Well what ever happened, I'll find out." Kankuro chuckled as me and Kiba looked at each other confused.

The day soon began to end and we boys were just hanging out, the episode from earlier that day had slight subsided. We had all agreed that we would stay at my house for the night and just chill like we used to when we were younger.

I had thought about the question Kiba asked me before Kankuro had interrupted us. I wasn't sure how to respond, I mean we already did things like people who date would do but i didn't know if he meant publically or if he just meant to ourselves. I wouldn't mind either, I guess i would just be shy to it i guess. After the incident that had happened in the closet I felt kind of awkward being by Kiba, maybe because I didn't know how to react to the situation, i felt kind of out of it, Maybe i was over thinking it.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kankuro asked obviously bored.

"We could make some food?" I suggested, when we all agreed that our stomachs needed some filly we headed to the kitchen to venture through the cabinets.

We look through the refrigerator, the cabinets and the freezer until we found the mother load, Ice cream.

"ICE CREAM!" Kankuro yells as he grabs a tub and runs to the other room.

"Oh lord..." Kiba says as him and I walk back into the room with our own tubs and sit in front of the TV.

"You could have told us you had Ice cream Shikamaru!" Kankuro laughed as he shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

"I kind of forgot." I say as i open my tub.

"Hey do you have any scary movies!" Kankuro asked as he hopped up to look through the drawer of movies.

"I think there should be some in there somewhere." i say as Kiba shoves a spoonful of Ice cream in his mouth.

"HAHA!" I hear Kankuro say as he triumphantly holds up a movie.

"Found one." He smiles as he puts it in as Kiba and I go to sit on the couch getting ready to watch the film.

As Kankuro finishes putting in the DVD he comes and sits next to Kiba who was seated next to me. As we watched I could feel Kiba slowly lean his head on my shoulder, I turn to look at him only to see that he had fallen asleep.

"Well well well!" Kankuro whispered pointing at Kiba.

"Looks like someone doesn't stay up very long." he joked as he poked Kiba's arm.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Kankuro looked to me and then to Kiba.

"What really happened in the closet earlier today?" He asked as he turned toward the sleeping Kiba and myself.

"We played seven minutes in heaven, like we were supposed to." I say as I try not to get into too much detail.

"You mean you really did kiss him?" Kankuro asked and I chuckle.

"More like the other way around...well actually it was more of a mutual decision." I say as I look to Kiba who was still passed out on my shoulder.

"Oh, I see. That's all I needed to know." Kankuro nudged me playfully.

"Cool." I say as i reposition myself, trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Alright, i guess I'm going to bed." Kankuro smiled as he stood up and laid out some blankets on the floor and curled up in one.

"You want one?" he asked looking to Kiba and then to me.

"Yeah, throw one over." I say and he tosses me a rolled up blanket. I carefully lay it on top of Kiba and myself, as I do i hear Kiba give a little bit of a whining moan in his sleep. I gently nudged him; i soon see his head look up to me and his droopy eyes look at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him and he give a tired smiles while nodding before snuggling his head into my shoulder as if it was a pillow.

"Hold on." I say as I stand up and see Kiba's tired face give an angry frown, I lay up next to him on the couch and he smiled again as i face him under the blanket.

"Good night Kiba." I smile as he wraps his arms wrap around my waist and nudges his head into my chest with a small sleepy moan.

"Good night Shikamaru." He hums as he cuddles up right next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning comes quickly and I feel sun rays hit my face from the window in the room, I throw the blanket over my head and remember that I was still sleeping next to Kiba.

"Kiba." I say as I nudge him to wake up. He opens his eyes before sitting up and rubbing the tiredness from them.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." he said as he turns to me and then looked to the passed out Kankuro on the floor, his body was sprawled out like a starfish with the blankets every which way.

"Looks like someone slept well." Kiba joked as he pointed out the sleeping boy.

"Yeah, we were up for a while last night, unlike you who fell asleep on me." I joke and Kiba looks to me unamused.

"Ice cream makes me sleepy." He said as I chuckled.

"Ice cream? Really?" I ask Kiba and he rolls his eye.

"It doesn't matter." Kiba said pushing away the useless topic.

"So about the question you asked me yesterday..." I begin and Kiba looks to me and goes red.

"Oh, that? It was silly I know..." He laughs as his eyes glance to a different direction.

"I'm willing to try if you want." I said and Kiba looked to me and smiled.

"You're serious?" he asks me grabbing my shoulders slightly pinning me to the couch.

"Yeah, I've thought about it and I'm saying yes." I say and Kiba leans down and kisses me without hesitation, he pushes his tongue past my lips and begins kiss me quiet passionately. He climbs on top of my in a straddling position and continues to kiss and hold me. He brings his hands to the side of my head on the arm rest to hold himself up. He pulls back from the kiss and looks down at me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...in the closet and all..." Kiba said as his face burned red and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" Kiba complains and I just sit there.

"You think it was awkward for you? Think about my position!" I say as Kiba turns and even darker shade of red.

"That must have been awkward..." Kiba said as he sat up on my lap.

"Well at least it was dark, I couldn't see much." I say as I turn my glance to look at Kankuro who was still sleeping.

"Wait, did you see...anything?" Kiba asked shyly.

"No it was too dark, I mean I could see your face slightly but I didn't look down if that is what you're asking." I say as he runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"O-okay." Kiba said still a little red.

"That has never happened when I've kissed someone before...that's why i got into so much of a panic." Kiba confessed as he repositions himself on my lap slightly.

"Oh..." I say as he leans forward and crept his face back up to mine and kissed me tenderly, he brought his hand to my chest and lifted his lips from mine and brought them down to my neck to suck and nip at the sensitive skin again. He brought his left hand up to the other side of my neck and caressed the soft skin. I give a small moan as I glance to Kankuro to make sure he was still asleep, in which he was. Kiba brought his lips up to my earlobe and bit it softly causing me to jump; Kiba noticed my action and brought his face back up to mine. He smiled and chuckled.

"Looks like someone is sensitive." Kiba teased as he brought his lips to mine and continued kissing me, our tongues intertwine and his hands run down my body and the churning sensation from yesterday returned to my lower stomach.

"Well good morning you two." I hear a voice and I push Kiba off as he too was in as much of surprise and I see Kankuro watching us.

"Well now I know what it looked like in the closet yesterday." Kankuro joked and he sat up.

"I always find out somehow." He joked as he stood up and nudged me.

"And I see who is on bottom." Kankuro laughed as I look at him red and embarrassed not only from what he saw but the statement.

"I-i'm not bottom!" I say and look to Kiba who shrugged and started chuckling nervously.

"Well..." Kiba scratched the back of his head and looked to me.

"Your bottom Shikamaru." Kankuro stated and I turn red.

"How would you know you saw us once?" I look to the older boy and shrugs.

"From what I saw Kiba was very well dominant over you." Kankuro laughed as Kiba got a little red himself.

I felt completely embarrassed i could feel my face heat up.

"I won't hold it against you though." Kankuro chuckled and I stood up.

"Just forget about it..." I say as I begin to walk away but Kiba hugs me from behind and pulls me onto the couch with him.

"Come on don't leave you party pooper!" Kiba joked as we land with me sitting on top of him, from behind he brought his face up to my ear and gave it a small nip and I jump and get goose bumps.

"Stop that" I whisper to him and he giggles.

"Alright you too, what are we having for breakfast." Kankuro asks as he jumps up and runs to the kitchen to raid my fridge.

"He knows now." Kiba said as he stood up and helped me up from the couch.

"I guess it's good to have him know." he smiled and I nod agreeing, even if he would tease me constantly from the day forward.

We walk into the kitchen after Kankuro and see him looking through my cubberts.

"Find anything yet?" I joke as he turns to me and shakes his head.

"Not really, do you have any like...cereal or something?" Kankuro asked and I point to the cubbert right next to the one in which he was checking and chuckled, he opened it and found what we was looking for. Kiba and I follow in after him for our own food.

After we had finished eating Kankuro's phone went off, as he picked it up and looked at the caller ID followed by a groan.

"Hello?" he answered, we watched him as he rolled his eyes to most of the person's works, after the call he groaned.

"I got to go, Temari and Gaara are arguing and i don't want it to get into any more of a brawl then what i heard from the background." Kankuro said as he stood up and said his goodbyes as he ran out of the door.

"SO it's just us..." Kiba said as he slowly stirring his untouched left over milk.

"Yeah, just us." I said as I look to my empty bowl and then glance at Kiba and see him tapping his other fingers.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked as he stood up and took his bowl with him and quickly exited to the kitchen to pour out his wasted milk.

"I don't know, maybe we could go out some were, or we could stay here, it's your choice." I raise my voice slightly so he could hear me from our distance.

"I guess we could stay here, I mean were could we go?" Kiba said as he walked back into the room.

"True..." I say thinking.

"So what do you want to do?" Kiba asked walking into the living room; I stand up and follow him as I see him flop onto the couch.

"We could watch some TV for a while." Kiba suggested as he grabbed the remote and pressed the on button.

"Yeah, good idea." I say as I sit down next to him, as I sit down he leans on my and puts his head on my shoulder comfortably. I smiled slightly finding the action kind of cute as I let my head sit on top of his. After doing this, he brought his hand up to my own on top of my thigh and entangled his fingers in mine. I lock my fingers into his as he does it, this being my first relationship i was kind of embarrassed to do super cuddly things with him, one reason because only a week ago we were punching each other on a daily basis. Being gentle with him felt kind of odd, but it was nice, like it was meant to happen eventually.

After watching the show we had, I not knowing what was actually going on in the program because of my distraction of looking at Kiba's hand slightly tighten my grip and then loosening it playfully. Kiba soon turned his head and pressed his lips into the side of my neck kissing it softly before whispering in my ear.

"I like it when your hair is down, you should wear it like that more often." He brought his lips to my ear and nipped it again; I could feel the goose bumps ride down my arms and legs. Kiba sees them and smiles as he brings his free hand and grazes over the skin.

"Getting shivers are we?" He joked as he picked up his hand and brought it to the cheek opposite of him and turned my face, soon after landing a kiss on my lips, nothing too big, just a tender peck on the lips.

I brought up my free hand and held his cheek in my hand; he moved his hand to land on top of mine before slowly moving his lips with mine. He soon pulled back and unlinked his fingers from mine; he stood up and looked over me.

He slowly climbed on top of me and pulled my face into kiss him. He pressed his lips to mine with more pressure than before, he then let his tongue travel to my lips; i feel his advancement and greet it with my own tongue. He brought his hands to my neck and slowly ran them down the front of my chest stopping at my stomach before lifting my shirt and caressing my stomach and chest. After a few moments our breathing gets heavier and heavier between kisses, as it does i feel my stomach churning once again?

"Kiba..." I say between his kisses.

"Yes?" He replies as he continues his work.

"We might want to stop soon." I say as he stops and looks at me.

"Why? No one is here." he says as He lands another kiss on my and the churning in my stomach gets stronger.

"Because...we don't want any problems like we did yesterday...in the closet." I say and he stops kissing me once again.

"I don't feel anything right now." He said as he sat up slightly as his fingers drew small shapes on my stomach.

"Well yeah..." I say not wanting to say anything about me.

"Well then shouldn't it be fine?" He asks me his head tilts to the side.

"I guess..." I say as he begins kissing me once again. As my stomach continues to churn my breathing would get heavier, I soon felt my hands start shaking, and then I felt a problem...just like Kiba's yesterday...in the light...in front of Kiba...while he was on top of me.

"Shikamaru, your shaking are you okay?" Kiba stopped and asked me as he repositioned himself of my lap which gave pressure to my groin making me turn red trying not to make a sound.

"Yeah just a little cold." I say as he smiles and then bring his head toward my neck and softly sucks the skin on my neck. He then soon traveled to my ear, and I could just see what he was going to do next, which would cause a bigger problem, so I see Kiba's open neck and quickly react and begin to nip and suck on his neck. This caused Kiba to moan and jump slightly; i found Kiba's sensitive spot.

"Shikamaru..." he moaned as he moved back.

"Ha ha, guess who found your spot." I joke as Kiba's eyes squinted and he smiled sinisterly.

"I see." He said as he shot to my ear and began to nibble on the skin and I feel my groin react.

"K-Kiba...I need you to st-top." I say as i begin to shake.

"Why?" He asked teasingly.

"Because if you don't-ngh" I got caught off guard as Kiba repositioned himself leaning on my groin causing me to groan.

"Because why?" Kiba teased as he continued his nibbling.

"Because...Ah" I sigh as I soon felt my arousal become more active.

"What is it Shika?" Kiba asked as he brought his face up to look at me to see my face was flushed and my breathing was heavy.

"I've got a problem." I say and Kiba looks to me more seriously.

"What?" Kiba asked still confused.

"An erection is my problem." I groan and Kiba's eyes widen.

"Shit."


End file.
